


Buon Natale

by delorita, JC Oakenshield (SilverFountains)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fucking in the Vatican, Gay Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Passion, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/JC%20Oakenshield
Summary: A couple of days late, sorry. But here is our Christmas fic. Shameless smut because Riario just cannot keep his hands to himself any longer, but also lots of sweet awkwardness and loving feelings between them.





	

 

Riario looks at the tiny, carefully wrapped gift. And from that into the sparkling bright eyes of Da Vinci. "What is this?" he asks suspiciously.

"Merry Christmas, Girolamo," Leonardo smiles. "It's a gift." He holds it out towards the other on the palm of his hand.

"For me?" Riario cocks his head slightly. "Why?"

Leo scratches his nose a little embarrassed, "Because, well, isn't this the time for gift giving?"

Riario raises a curious eyebrow at that. "Indeed." He tentatively takes the present from the other man's held out hand. "I did not think you would celebrate our holy feast." _Heathen_ , he adds in his head.

"Christmas is not just about mass and prayer or the birth of Jesus. Its origins are much older…” he stops talking when he sees the frown on Riario's brow as he is not here to cause the other man offence. “Anyway,” he clears his throat awkwardly, "I justwantedtogiveyousomejoy," he rushes out the words.

Riario stalls. A thousand thoughts race behind those cool eyes. Is this a trap? A joke? Or what? People don't give him gifts. Ever. "I have nothing to give you in return," he says, less as an apology and more as a challenge as he examines the small box, trying to work out what may be inside it.

"I don't want anything in return," Leo says softly, realising that the count may never have received a gift in his live.

Riario holds Da Vinci's gaze, feeling awkward suddenly, not sure how to respond to such an act of seemingly selfless kindness.

"Maybe I just want one of your grins in return," the artist murmurs. He loves to study Riario's expressions. How he has this inner debate whether to like the gesture or not.

Definitely a trap, Riario decides on the back of that comment but he cannot suppress the smirk that appears as no matter how hard he tries to hide it, Leonardo's presence alone always fills him with joy. And so he pulls carefully at the string that holds the paper together to reveal the tiny black box inside.

Leonardo finds that he's holding his breath as the other unwraps his gift. He stares at those slender fingers, mesmerized.

Riario half expects the box to be rigged and explode in his face to embarrass him.

When he pulls off the lid and nothing happens he is almost disappointed. Until he sees what is inside.

He pulls out the silver cross. An exact replica of the one he'd buried with Zita in the New World as a final goodbye. His most precious worldly possession. The only gift he had ever received in his life, from his uncle, the _real_ Pope Sixtus, when he'd been just a boy. Before he betrayed him, along with anyone else who stood in his father's way to the papal throne.

He looks up at Leonardo, his tongue lying frozen in his mouth as his fingers trace the precious gift. "You knew… You knew I'd given it to her. And how dear it was to me …”

Leonardo feels a blush creep up his cheek unwanted as he sees the reaction to his gift. The deep emotions that roll off the count.

Girolamo takes the relic into his hands, examining it. He knows it must have cost a fortune to have this made by the silversmith. And he is astounded once again that Leonardo had remembered the exact design when he can barely have seen have it more than a handful of times. "Thank you," he says softly.

  
 Leonardo smiles warmly because it is a deep joy that warms his heart now. He can see in Riario's eyes how much the precious jewellery means to him. He only nods, resisting the urge to touch Rio's elbow gently.

"I..." Riario clears his throat, swallowing the emotion, "... I cannot accept this. Not without giving you something in return."

Leonardo shakes his head, "It's alright," he looks at the servant of God intently. "So you like it?"

Girolamo pulls the thin leather strap over his head, a shiver running down his spine as the cold precious metal touches his skin.

Thoughts and feelings he scarcely knows are pulsing through him. _It's better to be feared than loved._ Wise words and yet they are failing to take root when he takes a step forward and lays his hand against Da Vinci’s beard. "I do. Thank you, Leonardo," he smiles. He hesitates for just a moment, but then bends himself forward and awkwardly presses their lips together.

Da Vinci's eyes grow wide at the tender gesture and the kiss. He's completely perplexed. Girolamo's lips feel so soft. He sighs, tentatively laying his palm against where the new cross rests. He'd hoped he'd get a surprised reaction at his gift, but a kiss? That is beyond any of his hopes.

Girolamo pulls back hastily, wondering if he had badly misread the situation when Leonardo does not return the kiss. He had given him so many hints that he cares for him, but since Leonardo had never acted on them he had begun to give up hope. But with such a precious gift…

"Forgive me," he whispers. "It … it is the only gift I have to give."

“No, sorry, I..." Leonardo grabs for Girolamo's arm as he quickly pulls away. "I just hadn't expected that," now he presses his own lips against the other's gently, "At all."

Girolamo smiles into that kiss, welcoming it as he digs his fingers into all that wild hair. Kissing Leonardo feels a thousand times better in reality than in his imagination.

Riario's hands in his hair make Leo grow a little bolder and he slips his tongue into the other's mouth, teasing, exploring. Excitement rushing through him. But he knows better than to be too quick. He doesn't know if Rio will change his mind because of his upbringing, so he enjoys the kiss while it lasts.

"Yes," Riario pants in encouragement. "More." He pushes Leonardo's hand away from his chest so that he can press their bodies together.

Leonardo can't believe his luck. He doesn't need to be begged twice. He starts to devour the count in earnest now, grabbing the back of his neck and sneaking his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies flush together.

Riario groans as he feels the artist's erection rub against his own as he kisses him deeply. Such a different sensation to be kissed by a man, all hard and strong and yet with a surprising tenderness too.

He pushes Leonardo back a few paces, never breaking the kiss as he blindly feels for the door handle to his bedchamber.

Leonardo is eager to get both his hands onto his count's arse as he's pushed so unmistakingly backwards. His heart and body are humming in arousal and joy at this surprising turn of events.

As soon as the door flies open the two men stumble into the plainly decorated bedroom of the Captain General, compared to all the grandeur of the rest of the Vatican.

Girolamo slams the door closed with his foot as he grabs Leonardo by the back of his neck, kissing him with unrestrained passion.

Leo rubs his covered erection against the equally hard on that's greeting it. He has no eyes for his surroundings, only for the man he wanted to surprise today. Instead he's the one who seems more stunned. He breaks the kiss for a moment and murmurs hoarsely against those tempting lips, "Rio." He locks his eyes to the brown ones, bathing in the gaze that's filled with a mixture of wonder and arousal.

 _Rio?_ The count frowns at first but immediately decides he quite likes that. He does not want to talk though. Talking is awkward. Instead he plucks at Leonardo's shirt, pulling it over his head.

 _Alright_ , Leonardo thinks and smirks. He does the same to the Captain General, admiring the gleaming cross resting on that smooth chest. "Fuck," he murmurs before he licks his tongue in broad stripes across the revealed flesh, grabbing the count's hips hard.

Girolamo throws his head back. He loves Da Vinci's boldness. Loves how he seems to want and need him as much as he does and shows no hesitation. His cock is straining painfully against his trousers now and he groans loudly when the artist licks over the peaks of his already hard nipples.

Leonardo pulls at the strings of both their trousers simultaneously, eager to free them as he circles his tongue against those other signs of pure erection.

“Voglio chiavarti," Riario voices his raw desire hoarsely as he's set free. He kisses Leonardo fiercely again before roughly turning him around and bending him over the side of his bed.

Da Vinci grins at Riario's choice of dirty talk. He is very eager to comply though, pulling down his trousers as his cock throbs to full heaviness at Riario's words. He spreads his legs, leaning on his elbows.

Riario looks around the room until his eyes fall on the anointing oil. He cringes at the thought of using something so holy to do something so sinful, but his physical desperation wins as he grabs the bottle and slathers his fingers in it before driving two into Leonardo's inviting hole.

Leo sniggers to himself as he realises what Girolamo is using to prepare him. "Fuck, Yes!" he groans loudly as he feels the digits slide into his backside. "Fuck me, Rio. I need you to!"

The count prods his fingers into that tight heat a few more times before he pulls them back. He rubs more oil onto that fluttering pucker and onto his own hard flesh too. Slowly he pushes his cockhead between Leonardo's cheeks, his whole body trembling slightly in anticipation and delight.

"Fallo! Need your cock, Count!" Leo loves the feeling of being stretched. Something between total desire and pain. He wills his body to adjust to the raw power he's expecting, craving. His member chafing against the bed linen.

Riario smirks at the shameless begging before he ploughs himself slowly but deeply into the other man. He grunts as he is gripped tighter than he had imagined. "Leo..." he pants, rocking in further still.

Da Vinci is rendered speechless. He's been fucked a few times before but never like this. Never with such care and such want at the same time. He pants and grunts as his body adjusts to the very welcome intruder. "More, all..." he stammers.

"Sssssh," Girolamo whispers in Leonardo's ear as he drapes himself over the other man when he bottoms out. He licks behind Leo's ear, biting softly as he begins to pump his hips.

Leo's fingers tangle in the bedcovers, desperate to hold onto something as all his senses get slaughtered at once. Girolamo's soothing voice and his wicked tongue drive him just as crazy as that gorgeous cock so deep inside. He pushes back, his own dick leaking, his balls drawn tight. He can't control the sounds that escape him.

"Veni, Leo!" Riario pants as he ruts the genius against the bed sheets. The clenching of that hot channel around his throbbing cock is dizzying.

The words and the primal mating act are triggering and Leo feels the build up of his climax. "With you, shoot in me!"

So long the count’s wicked dreams had been filled with images of Leonardo da Vinci impaled on his cock. So many times he had awoken bathed in sweat and semen to find it was nothing more than a delicious dream. Now though the dream has finally come true as he fucks into his desire with vigour until his orgasm explodes behind his eyes. "Da Vinci!" he roars.

"Rio! Fuck, si!" Leo shouts equally loud, feeling the other's juice shoot up inside him as he comes undone. No coherent thought is in his mind as he marvels in their sexual encounter, groaning and soiling the count’s bedcovers. Riario’s seed up his arse is the most exquisite feeling he’s had. Ever.

Riario's legs give out underneath him. Now that his months’ long obsession has been answered so spectacularly his mind is blank on what to say or do next. And so he just collapses on top of the other man and closes his eyes.

Breathing heavily for a few moments, Leonardo enjoys the weight on top of him, the smell of sex that envelopes the both of them, and a grin spreads on his whole face. “Grazie mille,” he chuckles hoarsely, “for my spectacular gift. I feel that mine falls somewhat short now…” He knows any attempt of turning around would just fail so he lies there, waiting. His hand sneaks into Riario’s hair, awkwardly bend.

Riario begins to laugh at that. First softly, but the whole ridiculous situation of having fucked his once-enemy right under the roof of the Vatican soon makes him laugh out loud. He slowly rolls himself off the other man. “Buon Natale, artista,” he grins as he pulls up his trousers. “And it’s fine, _this_ gift was mutually pleasurable,” he winks.

Leonardo sits up and looks at the normally so flawless looking count, dishevelled and laughing heartily. He joins him in his laughter, feeling the other’s semen trickle out of him and soiling the bedsheets even more. “Good. It was a very interesting and satisfying experiment,” he says with some difficulty as he's left breathless still.

Girolamo crosses his arms across his bare chest and looks at Leonardo with a wicked grin still plastered on his face. “You bring out something in me I did not know I had.”

"I'm very glad about that," Leonardo says in a slightly mocking voice and pulls his trousers up quickly before grabbing the count’s arm, pulling him onto the bed. He manages to reverse their earlier positions although with Riario on his back, holding himself up above him with outstretched arms, staring into those impenetrable eyes. "What now?"

Riario blinks in surprise. In any other circumstance, he would not have let his guard down that much to allow another to put him in such a compromising position. He looks curiously into those clever eyes above him, chuckling. “It's Christmas Day. In about an hour I will be expected to join the Holy Father for dinner. And unless you were expecting me to have you on my arm, introducing you to Sixtus as my betrothed I suggest that we get dressed and you leave.”

Leonardo raises his eyebrow at the thought, smirking. “That would be the scandal of the century,” he snorts, kisses Rio fully on the mouth for a last time and stands, doing up his trousers. “I guess we should wait a while. I am not sure that Rome is yet ready for such a _revelation_ ,” he jokes. He snatches his shirt and sword off the floor, “Merry Christmas, Captain General of the Holy Church,” he salutes and quickly slips out of the forbidden room. The hunger and passion with which this encounter had takes place is a promise that it wasn’t a one off, even though the count may need some time to admit that to himself, Leo thinks. And he’s very pleased that his carefully crafted gift did have more than the desired effect.

Girolamo stares after the ghost of the man, tasting him on his lips still, as he is gone so quickly. Of course it was at his own orders and yet he feels a surprising regret at lying here on his bed alone once more. He snorts at the thought though of what they had jested at, picturing the Pope's face if he had indeed taken Leonardo to join him at dinner, announcing him as his lover. This isn't Florence. And even Florence would not be _that_ banal.

And yet, as he thumbs the gift the artist had given him he smiles.

_Perhaps for once it is better to be loved after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Voglio chiavarti - I want to fuck you. It literally means putting a key in a lock, therefore here it's a deliberate choice of words by Riario with a wink to their adventures at the Vault of Heaven  
> Fallo! - Do it!  
> Veni! - Come!  
> Grazie mille - Thank you very much  
> Buon Natale - Merry Christmas


End file.
